Honoka badgirl (Update)
by Kyla124
Summary: Honoka turns bad. As Honoka being a bully to Kotori and Umi. Kotori wants to Help Honoka be a Nice person again. Will Kotori make Honoka be Normal? This is a Honoka Kotori story
1. Kotori first day of school

**This is some Honoka × Kotori story. Sorry if I made to much of the stories of Honoka × Kotori. But any way. Honoka is some bad kid just so you know.** **8/26/17, I Change some of the parts and Make the story a little bit better anyway hope you enjoy it. Update!**

* * *

It was Kotori first day of school. Kotori woke up and put on her School Uniform and walks out the door. Kotori finally makes it in school.

"Otonokizaka High..." Said Kotori as she look at the paper of her school name "This looks beautiful"

Kotori walks in and looks around.

"The hallways are so big too" said Kotori as she look at the hallway

Kotori look at the paper to find her classroom.

"There it is" said Kotori

Kotori walks upstairs and walks to the classroom. The teacher looks at the new student.

"Hello there you Kotori right" said The teacher

"Yes I am" said Kotori

"It really nice to meet you" said the teacher

"It nice to meet you miss" said Kotori

They both did a handshake.

"Welcome to the school by the way" said The teacher

"Thank you~" said Kotori

"Your welcome your seat is just over there" said The teacher

The Teacher points at the desk that Kotori was going to sit. Kotori is sitting behind a beautiful blue long hair girl, with Gold Eyes. Kotori looks back at the Teacher.

"Ok" Said Kotori

Kotori walks to her set as someone trip her. As Kotori fell on the floor. It was a Girl with a Orange hair girl with a side pony tail. She was a almost taller Kotori.

"Ow!" Said Kotori

Their Teacher look at the Kotori and saw that A girl name Honoka trip her.

"Honoka! Don't do a mean thing to that new student!" Said The Teacher

"I don't care..." Said Honoka

"Well do you want me to send you in the office now!" Said The Teacher

"No I don't" said Honoka

"This is your last warning Honoka" said The teacher

The blue hair girl comes close to Kotori

"Are you OK?" said The girl as she takes her hand out

"Yeah am OK" said Kotori as she holds her hand and gets up

"Am Umi Sonoda it Nice to meet you" said Umi

"Am Kotori Minami it nice to meet you too" said Kotori "by the way who that girl who trip me, it Honoka is it"

"Yeah..Honoka is rude and a bad girl too" Said Umi

"Is she use to be your friend?" Said Kotori

"Yep but she change" said Umi

"Oh" said Kotori "how long was she your friend?"

"About when I was in 1st grade" said Umi "and then when it was 8th grade she being to act dumb and rude to other students she even did it to me..."

"I feel bad for you" said Kotori "Umi.. can I be your friend?"

Umi looks and smiles at Kotori.

"Sure you can!" said Umi

"Thank you" said Kotori as she hugs Umi

Umi blushes a little

"Y-your welcome Kotori" said Umi

Kotori smiles. Umi smiles back.

* * *

 ** _Bell rings_**

"Class it about to start!" Said the teacher

Kotori and Umi sit on their seat.

("The new girl..well I don't care") Honoka thought

* * *

 _ **At Lunch**_

"Hey Umi Chan do you want to eat lunch with me?" Said Kotori

Umi smiles.

"Sure I love to" said Umi

Kotori smiles

"There one good place to eat" said Umi

"And where is that?" Said Kotori

"Come on I show you" said Umi

"OK!" Said Kotori

Honoka looks at the two girls run away and a evil smile got on her face as she follows them

Umi takes Kotori to Umi favourite place to eat. It was a Pink Tree.

"Wow" said Kotori as she looks

"I know right I love to eat in this place" said Umi

Umi and Kotori sit down. Honoka came out the door. Kotori looks.

"Kotori is something wrong?" said Umi

Kotori turns to Umi

"No" said Kotori

Honoka was getting a little close to Kotori as she was 7 steps away from them

("Good they can't see me now this is going to be fun") Honoka thought with a smile on her face

Honoka takes out her sause ( strawberry band ) and splat on Kotori Uniform.

"Hey!" Said Kotori

Honoka make a evil laugh.

"You should see the look on your face!" Said Honoka

"How dare you do that to a new student like that" said Umi as she slap Honoka in the face

"Ow that hurt Umi" said Honoka

"That what you get Honoka!" Said Umi

"Well I don't care" said Honoka as she laugh again

"Oh you shut up you dumb girl" said Umi

Umi turns around walks to Kotori as Honoka push Umi on the floor.

"That it!" Said Kotori as she gets up

Kotori gets up and Slaps Honoka very hard. The students look.

"What going on over there? Nya~" said A girl with Orange short hair

"I-i don't know looks like a f-fight" said a girl with glasses short hair also

"HOW DUMB YOU ARE!?" Said Kotori as she gets tears in her eyes

"What is going on here!?" Said Ms. Minami as she runs to them

"SHE!" Said Kotori

Kotori push Honoka on the floor. Ms. Minami got shocked.

"Go to my office now!" Said Ms. Minami

Kotori and Honoka follow Ms Minami to her office. As the students still looks at them in shocked.

"Why Honoka have to be so evil?" Said a girl with purple hair.

 **Ok this is the end of the chapter so if any one wants me to let me keep doing new chapter let me know in the comments. Well it getting kind of late 7\19\17 at 10:17pm Bye bye~!**


	2. The Meeting

**Ok am Back am doing one more chapter because of the WI-FI of my Wii U for the Nintendo network Is slow. But anyway hope you enjoy this short chapter.**

* * *

 ** _With Honoka,Kotori and Minami at Hallway_**

"How dumb can you be Honoka?...Said Kotori in a low voice

Honoka look at Kotori in a mad face.

"What do you say!?" Said Honoka

Kotori looks at Honoka.

"N-nothing" said Kotori

Honoka feels like she wants to hit her But Minami stop them.

"Don't do it!" Said Minami as she gets mad

"And why is that?" Said Honoka

"Kotori is my daughter I don't want you to hurt her" said Minami

"I won't..." Said Honoka

Minami turns around and keeps Walking. Kotori and Honoka follow her. They made it to Her Office. Ms. Minami sit in her wheelchair. Honoka stop Kotori.

"Here..." Said Honoka as she put out a Chair.

Kotori blushes.

"T-thank you" said Kotori in a shyly voice

Kotori sit on the chair. As Honoka pull out on and sits next to Kotori and sits.

Behind the door a Purple hair girl name Nozomi was going to heard them talk.

"I need to know all about this" said Nozomi in a low voice

"So please tell me what happened?" said Minami

"Wel-" said Honoka as Kotori cut her off

"Honoka splat Sause on me so Umi came to slap Honoka. Then Honoka push Umi. So I got up and Slap Honoka and push her too" said Kotori

Honoka gets mad.

"No I didn't!" Said Honoka

"Yes you did you did!" said Kotori

"No I didn't!" Said Honoka

"Honoka..." Said Minami she looks at Honoka mad

"yes?" said Honoka

"What you have to say to Kotori?" Said Minami

("She better say sorry") Nozomi thought

Kotori looks at Honoka. Honoka didn't say anything.

"Say it!" Said Minami

"Fine" said Honoka "am sorry.."

("I don't even want to look at Her") Honoka Thought

Honoka didn't look at Kotori. Kotori was a little sad about it.

"Honoka you have to look at her to say that" said Minami

"But Ms, Kotori is so cute-" said Honoka

Honoka covers her mouth as blushes hard. Kotori blushes too. Minami was shocked.

"Well is that all?" said Minami

Honoka looks at Kotori gold beautiful eyes and still blushes. Kotori looks at Honoka

"Am Sorry..." Said Honoka

("Why Honoka why did I call her cute for!?") Honoka thought

Kotori Smiles.

"I-it OK" said Kotori

"Well that one is off, Honoka don't do this ever again if you going to be in big trouble" Said Minami

"OK..." Said Honoka

"You both can go to class" said Honoka

Nozomi runs and hides.

Honoka got up and walk out first and walks. Kotori waves at her Mom and comes out. Kotori saw Honoka walking. Kotori speaks up

"That was very nice you did" said Kotori

Honoka blushes and gets a little mad

"Oh shut up" said Honoka

Kotori kisses Honoka cheek. Kotori blushes hard even Honoka. Honoka looks at Kotori

"A-am so sorry I Got to go to my class" said Kotori

("What was I thinking!?") Kotori thought

Kotori runs to get to her class. As Honoka touch her cheek where Kotori kiss at and blushes more. Honoka walks to her class

"Did Kotori just kiss my cheek?" Said Honoka

Honoka walks back to her class. Nozomi looks at Honoka walking by.

"Is Kotori in love?" Said Nozomi

 **Thank you for reading this will get more and more Love parts so don't worry!**


	3. Kotori ask Honoka

**Hello Again sorry I didn't do the upload the morning time I was outside having fun. Anyway here is a new Chapter .**

* * *

 **With Kotori and Umi**

Kotori walks in and sits on her seat and blushes as Umi looks at her.

"Are you OK?" Said Umi

Kotori looks at Umi.

"I..." Said Kotori

Kotori whispers to Umi.

"I kind of kiss Honoka.." Said Kotori

Umi was shocked.

"It was not on the lips..." Said Kotori

"Ohh OK" said Umi "but am still shock"

Honoka came in the class as Kotori look at her and blushes more and covers her face. Honoka looks at Kotori and rolls her eyes and sits on her seat.

"You like her or something?" said Umi

Kotori blushes even more.

"No!" Said Kotori "I very don't! I-it just that she says am cute that all I don't know what came out of me.."

"Oh I see" said Umi

"Students there will be a test today" said the teacher "so let get started"

All the students get ready for the test.

* * *

 _ **After the test. Class end. Bell rings.**_

"Class end!" Said The teacher "oh Honoka will you come here please?"

Honoka gets up and walks to the teacher as Kotori looks at them.

"What is it?" Said Honoka

"I am really upset that you are failing the test" said The teacher

"What do you mean by that?" Said Honoka

("It just a stupid test") Honoka thought

"So far you fail about 10 tests you did am not happy about this Honoka if you fail one more test then you fail Math" said the teacher "Just Study more OK?"

Honoka sighs.

"Fine!" Said Honoka

Teacher sighs and let Honoka walk out the door.

("Does she really fail Math?") Kotori thought

* * *

 _ **Outside with Kotori**_

"Here goes nothing" said Kotori

"Honoka Chan!" said Kotori as she ran over to Honoka

Honoka turns around and gets mad

("Not her again... ") Honoka Thought

"What do you want!" Said Honoka

"Can I um..." Said Kotori

Honoka looks at Kotori.

"Do you want to study with me? I know that you failing really bad but I can help you with that" said Kotori

Honoka looks at her Shocked.

"Do you really care?" Said Honoka

Kotori blushes.

"Yes I really do" said Kotori

"Well fine you can come to my house to study OK?" Said Honoka

"O-ok" said Kotori as she smiles

Honoka smiles a little. And let Kotori follow her.

("What was I thinking? And did I just smile what is wrong with me!?") Honoka thought

 **Thank you for reading my chapter I will do one more today 7\20\17. So see you later!**


	4. Honoka and Kotori are studying together

**Here is one more chapter if I have time night then I do one more but for now hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _ **with Honoka and Kotori**_

They both didn't say anything as Kotori speak up.

"So um Honoka I will be very happy to study with you" said Kotori as she blushes

Honoka looks at Kotori.

"Um me too I guess" said Honoka

"What do you mean I guess?" Said Kotori

"I don't care that you study with me that all" said Honoka

Kotori sighs.

They walk as Honoka made it To Honoka House.

"So this is your house?" Said Kotori

"Yes it a bakery too" said Honoka

"Cool" said Kotori

"You can come sometimes" said Honoka

"Um Thank you" said Kotori

("Why is this happening to me!?") Honoka thought

Honoka opens to door for Kotori for her. Kotori smiles and walks in as Honoka's Mother came.

"Oh hello Honoka.." Said Honoka's mother

Honoka's Mother look at Kotori and smiles.

"Is this your friend?" Said Honoka's mother

"No" said Honoka

"We just studying together" said Kotori

"That was really nice for you what your name?" Said Honoka's mother

"Am Kotori Minami nice to meet you~" said Kotori

They both give a handshake

"I happy that you can help Honoka get her grade higher I don't want her to fail again but thank you" said Honoka's mother

"Your welcome!" Said Kotori

"Well am going to keep Working bye!" Said Honoka's mother

"Bye!" Said Kotori as she waves.

Kotori turns to Honoka.

"Your mother is really nice" said Kotori

"I know..." Said Honoka "am going to show you my room" said Honoka

Honoka takes Kotori to her room

* * *

 _ **Honoka's Room**_

"wow it looks so cute!" Said Kotori as she looks around

"Um thanks.." Said Honoka

"Let study OK?" said Kotori

"Ok..fine" said Honoka as she gets mad

"Don't get mad Honoka Chan~" said Kotori

Honoka blushes. Honoka and Kotori work together as Kotori drop her pencil. Honoka and Kotori look. Honoka and Kotori grab the pencil but instead They both touch hands. Honoka and Kotori blushes.

"Am so sorry" said Kotori as she covers her face

"I-it OK" said Honoka as she grabs Kotori hands

Kotori blushes more and hugs her. Honoka blushes and hugs back.

"You are not a bad girl anymore right?" Said Kotori

"What do you mean!? I still the same thing" said Honoka

"Well you hold my hand and you hug back to me" said Kotori

Honoka have enough. Honoka push Kotori and gets mad.

"Ow!" Said Kotori "why will you do that?"

"Because I do whatever I want!" Said Honoka

Kotori slaps Honoka face.

"Ow!" Said Honoka

"That what you get!" Said Kotori

Kotori got tears in her eyes. But Honoka just remember something

* * *

 _ **Flashback, Middle school, 8th grade**_

"haha!" Said Honoka

Honoka was with a group of bad kids at that time.

"Good job Honoka you beat her!" Said the Girl (the Leader)

Umi was down. She even in tears she slowly got up.

"You.." Said Umi

Honoka turn around. Umi walks close to her and slap her so hard that Honoka fell.

"Your the worst!" Said Umi

Umi runs away. Honoka didn't care not even one bit of it.

 _Umi was lonely Honoka was the only friend to her. And now Honoka keeps Bullying Umi a lot. Few days later Umi goes to a different school so she didn't want to see Honoka again..._

 _Again_

 _Again_

* * *

 ** _End of flashback_**

Honoka is with tears and Hugs Kotori.

"Am so sorry Kotori Chan..."

 **Hello don't worry this will be done in the next chapter but it will be Short anyway. Bye bye!**


	5. Honoka Chan?

**Hope you enjoy the chapter**

 **"** Honoka..." Said Kotori

 **"** am so dumb.." Said Honoka as she still got tears In her eyes

"No you not Honoka." Said Kotori

"What do you mean?" Said Honoka as she looks at her

"I know you a bully and loss your Best friend Umi but your not dumb Honoka" said Kotori

Honoka gets shocked and smiles.

"Thank you" said Honoka "and Kotori..Chan? "

"Honoka what is it?" Said Kotori

"Do you think am cute?" Said Honoka as she blushes

("Wait what am I saying!?") Honoka thought

Kotori blushes.

"Yes you very are" said Kotori

"Thanks I think you look cute too" said Honoka

("Kotori is Cute...") Honoka thought

Kotori blushes more.

"Thank you Honoka" Said Kotori

Honoka and Kotori looks at each other. Honoka kisses her cheek and blushes. Kotori face was red.

("What was I thinking!?") Honoka thought

"Am sorry I didn't mean to do that!" Said Honoka as she blushes more

"I-it OK" said Kotori

Kotori kisses Honoka cheek. Kotori and Honoka giggles.

"Do you want to be my friend?" Said Honoka

"I will love to" said Kotori

Honoka smiles and hugs Kotori again.

"I be happy to be with you Kotori!" Said Honoka

"Me too!" Said Kotori

"But I wish I can get Umi back" said Honoka

"There one thing you can do" said Kotori

"What is it then?" Said Honoka

"Well you can say sorry to her" said Kotori

"Oh..but can you come with me?" Said Honoka

"Sure" Said Kotori

"Thank you" said Honoka

"Well anyway..." Said Kotori

Honoka looks at Kotori

"Can I stay all night in your house?" Said Kotori

Honoka smiles.

"Sure I will love to be with you here" said Honoka

Kotori smiles. Honoka smiles back. Honoka kisses Kotori Hand. As Kotori blushes hard. Honoka giggles.

"So cute you are Honoka~" said Kotori

"You too~" said Honoka

 ** _At Night_**

Honoka and Kotori got on their PJ as Honoka speak up.

"Hey Kotori Chan" said Honoka

Kotori looks At Honoka

"Yes?" Said Kotori

"I know where friends but..do you want to kiss?" Said Honoka as she blushes

"Honoka Chan!? Um..." Said Kotori

"Sorry! I didn't mean to say it." Said Honoka

Kotori lend in a Kiss Honoka lips. Honoka kisses back. It last for 3 seconds they both stop the kiss and they giggle.

"Nice kiss!" Said Honoka as she winks

"Thanks you too" said Kotori

"We just friends OK" said Honoka

"OK" said Kotori with a smile

"Do you want to sleep with me?" Said Honoka

"Sure!" Said Kotori

Honoka and Kotori get on the covers.

"Goodnight Kotori" said Honoka

"Goodnight Honoka" said Kotori

Honoka and Kotori fell asleep as they hold hands.

 **More Chapters are coming so get ready to read ones it ready!**


	6. Is it to late to say sorry?

**Hello am so sorry I didn't upload any chapters it been like weeks I didn't do any stories or chapters anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Kotori wakes up as she saw that she was holding Honoka's Hand. Kotori blushes. As when Honoka wakes up too.

"Good Morning Kotori" said Honoka

"Good Morning Honoka" said Kotori

Honoka look at Kotori with a blush face on her. Honoka looks down as she was holding her hand that make Honoka make her blush too. Honoka let go of Kotori hand.

"Am sorry I made you blush" said Honoka

Kotori looks at her and smiles.

"Don't worry about it, it's OK" said Kotori as she pats her head

"Well let get ready for school" said Kotori

Honoka have a worry look on her face when Kotori say that part. Kotori looks at her wonder why she like that.

"Are you OK" said Kotori

("I remember that time I bully her so bad...") Honoka Thought

"Yeah it just about Umi.. That all" said Honoka

"I know you feel very bad for bullying Umi a lot but look Honoka Chan, If you say sorry to her she will accept it so don't worry about it Honoka" said Kotori

Honoka smiles and hugs her. Kotori smiles back and hugs her back.

"Thanks Kotori you make me feel a lot better all ready!" Said Honoka

Kotori giggles.

"That what I always do" said Kotori

Honoka and Kotori got change into their uniforms and walks downstairs. As Honoka's mother looks at Honoka next to Kotori.

"Honoka..." Said Honoka's mother

Honoka runs to her mom and hugs her.

"Am so so sorry that I was a bully and got in trouble I very change please for give me!" Said Honoka

"Honoka it OK am happy that you back to normal" said Honoka's mother

Honoka and her mom smile and hugs again.

"Well I got to go to school with Kotori bye bye!" Said Honoka

"Bye Honoka's Mom!" Said Kotori

"Bye!" Said Honoka's Mother

The three of them wave. Honoka's mother smiles.

("Thank you Kotori for Changing my Daughter back to normal") Honoka's mother thought

 ** _At School in hallway._**

Honoka and Kotori walks down the hallway as Honoka open their classroom door for Kotori. Umi looks up and saw Honoka next to Kotori thinks that she going to bully her again. Umi got up and walk to them.

"Get away from Kotori!" Said Umi as she Goes in front of Honoka

Umi does not know that Honoka not a bully anymore but lucky Honoka speak up.

"Umi.." Said Honoka

Umi look at her in a mad face on her as Kotori was next to Honoka.

"What is it." Said Umi

Honoka looks at Kotori.

"You can do it Honoka I believe in you" said Kotori

"Do what?" Said Umi

Honoka looks at Umi.

"Umi..am so sorry what I did I just can't believe how stupid I be to bully you for many years and you was lonely at that time so Umi..do you want to be friends again.?" Said Honoka

Umi looks at Honoka. Honoka got tears in her eyes.

"Yes.." Said Umi

Honoka smiles and hugs Umi making Umi blush. Kotori look at the two of them and smiles.

"I can't believe you change but how?" Said Umi

"Well it a long story" said Honoka

Umi giggles.

"Well that you are my friend again, how about you me and Kotori go lunch together at Rooftop?" Said Umi

"That will be a great idea right Kotori" Said Honoka

"Yep!" Said Kotori

"So happy they are Umi and Honoka together again" Said Nozomi

As Kotori and Umi was walking to their set. Honoka her heart was fast around Kotori.

("Am I in love with...Kotori ") Honoka thought

 **sorry if it is a short chapter but hope you like it if anything which character should I add next on the next chapter. ( only Muse characters ) let me know in the comments**


End file.
